


Downfall

by Bonnie_Front



Category: OC - Fandom, OCs - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Original chracters - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Front/pseuds/Bonnie_Front
Summary: The murder of Elijah Front was completely unexpected. Elijah was always a good kid, and he still showed kindness when he grew older. No one had any motive to want him dead. But is that really the case? What if there was something hidden deep inside of Elijah? Something no one else saw? If that's the case, then no one ever expected to see the downfall of Elijah Front.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Hey, Hey, Hey!! It's the author :)  
> * I just wanted to say really quick that later on in this story it will include topics such as incest, pedophilia, and murder. But that won't be till later :)  
> * I'll make sure to but a note at the beginning of the chapter if it includes anything like that :)

Elijah threw his backpack onto the couch. He had just returned home, along with his twin sister, and he was _very_ tired. Being a cat hybrid was...annoying, to say the least. Other students were constantly tugging at his ears and tail.

He almost started a fight.

Sometimes he wishes he was born as a bunny hybrid. Not because bunny hybrids are cool or anything, in fact, they're the exact opposite of cool. No, he wishes he was born a bunny hybrid so that he can be killed already.

"You're thinking stupid thoughts again." Amethyst, Elijah's twin sister, muttered. Elijah rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wish he was born as an only child.

"What's so stupid about wanting to die." He snapped.

Amethyst shook her head. "That's not stupid. Well, it kind of is," she muttered under her breath. Elijah's ear twitched and he tossed a glare in his sister's direction. "No, i'm talking about the fact that you're probably think about how you want to be a bunny hybrid so the fox hybrids can kill you, right?" Amethyst narrowed her eyes.

Elijah scoffed and threw himself onto the recliner. Amethyst never liked it when he made jokes like that. Always complaining how those remarks completely take away from the struggles bunny hybrids dealt with when they were alive, blah, blah, blah. Elijah never cared. I mean, bunny hybrids are all dead, what are they going to do? Besides, bunny hybrids were pathetic. He could easily fight one.

Amethyst shot one more stern look at her brother before sitting on the larger couch.

Elijah sighed and laid his head on the back of the recliner. His eyes could barely stay open. He started to doze off. ' _I'll just take a nap here_.' He thought.

But, of course, someone had to come along and ruin his day.

His father.

Elijah's father wasn't a bad person. In fact, he was a very kind man. But the problem was that he was just as nagging as Amethyst, not to mention his father always seemed to have an unnecessary amount of energy.

Elijah let out a loud groan as his sister jumped to greet their father. How annoying. Can't his family leave him alone and let him sleep?

He would normally just ignore his sister and father, but his dad had quite a bit of an exciting job and he insisted on telling his children all that happened. It was bothersome.

Elijah rubbed his eyes angrily and stood up. "What." He growled.

His father took no notice of his son's attitude. "The Alpha wanted me to give this to you." His dad smiled, and handed his son a bottle that was filled with a glowing green substance.

Elijah snatched the bottle and examined it closer. "Looks like a weird drug." The cat hybrid carelessly tossed the bottle over his shoulder. He'll figure out what to do with it later.

Elijah's father worked closely with the Alpha. It's a very important job. Amethyst keeps saying how the two of them should be grateful that the Alpha gave their father such an important job, and how they should thank the Alpha for all the gifts he gives them. Elijah doesn't think so. He could care less what the Alpha does. Though, the powerful wolf hybrid has been more generous lately. Elijah's dad says that the Alpha's mate is expecting a child, so his boss has been in a very good mood.

Elijah gets annoyed when he thinks about it too much. ' _There's no way i'm going to act all respectful to a kid younger than me_.'

"I'm going to my room." He said to his sister and father. Maybe he can finally get some sleep.

"Did you do your homework?" His father asked gently.

"What do you think?" Amethyst snickered. Elijah took no notice of his sister's remark. He could always just do his homework when he wakes up.

~

Elijah blinked awake. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Damn it. He was awake. He glanced out his window. The sun was still high in the sky. He groaned. He was hoping that he could just sleep through the day and not worry about schoolwork.

He messily ran his fingers through his ruffled hair, trying to make himself look somewhat presentable. He didn't want his sister to make any stupid remarks.

The young cat hybrid stretched, purring at the feeling of his muscles quivering.

He slid off his bed, and climbed down the stairs to go to the kitchen. Hopefully no one was downstairs.

His hopes were immediately crushed when he saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table.

It was a rare site to see his mother outside of her room. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, she spent her days lazying around in her room, making her children do all the work around the house. Of course, Amethyst doesn't complain. She's such a suck up. Going on and on about how it's important their mom isn't stressed out because it's bad for the baby. And, like many things that his sister nags him about, Elijah doesn't care.

Being a twin is already annoying. And if being a twin is annoying he definitely doesn't want to take care of a whiny, fussy baby. Amethyst is always talking about how the two of them shouldn't stress out their parents, but that just pisses him off. What about him? He gets stressed out, but no one seems care.

"Hi, mom." He muttered, avoiding eye contact. He and his mother never got along. She was too lazy and too fussy for his liking.

"Hello, Eli." She said. Her voice sounded softer than usual. Elijah rolled his eyes. He hated that stupid nickname. He didn't even bother to turn and see what the reason behind his mother's soft voice was. She was probably talking to the baby. Ever since she got pregnant, she seemed to care more about the unborn child than her ACTUAL children.

' _Stupid thing isn't even alive yet, and Mom already likes it the most._ ' The young cat hybrid thought in annoyance. He pulled out a box of cereal from the pantry. He planned on eating actual food, but no one had made anything, and he didn't feel like cooking.

As he served himself at the table, his mother glanced at him. "We're going to find out the gender tomorrow." She said, talking about the unborn baby. Elijah flicked his tail dismissively. He isn't going to spend time with the thing, so why was she telling him?

"Cool. Amethyst will want to know what kind of toys to buy." He growled. Elijah didn't want to talk about the baby. He didn't even want to talk to his mother. He just wanted to be left alone. His entire family was infuriating.

His mother tilted her head. "Don't you want to know if you're having a little brother or sister?" She asked. Elijah slammed the gallon of milk on the table, creating a loud _THUD_ that startled his mother.

"No." He spat, turning to put away the cereal and milk. He heard his mother huff in annoyance. Elijah didn't care. The whole baby thing is pissing him off, and his family _STILL_ haven't figured that out. He's been too soft on them. Next time someone brings it up, he won't hesitate to start an argument.

When he sat at the table, his mother got up and left. The cat hybrid lashed his tail. It's her fault he snapped. She should know that Elijah doesn't care for a single word she says.

Elijah sighed, and quietly began to eat. He liked being alone. He liked the quiet. But, when he reminded himself that he had school the next day, only one thought came to mind.

' _How annoying_.'


	2. Chapter 2

"What. The. Fuck."

Elijah stared at the baby his father was holding.

There was something very wrong with the baby. He looked at his sister, seeing his own shock reflected on his twin's face. 

"This doesn't make any sense." Amethyst whispered. 

"No shit, Sherlock!" Elijah hissed.

"Did any of the doctor's see?" Amethyst asked, ignoring her brother.

"I'm not too sure. They didn't say anything..." Their father's voice trailed off. Elijah blinked. What would happen if the doctors DID notice? Surely they would report it to the alpha. But would the rest of the family get in trouble?

"It doesn't matter if they noticed or not. It's going to die anyway, because i'm going to report it." Elijah's mother hissed suddenly. Elijah turned to face his mother, his tail twitching in surprise. 

"Seriously? It's your own child. You're just gonna kill your baby?" He narrowed his eyes. He wasn't too sure why he was surprised, though. His mother had been a huge supporter of the genocide of bunny hybrids when it was ongoing. Of course she would want her bunny hybrid child to die.

Besides, if they keep it for any longer, the rest of the family will get executed along with the infant.

"Of course she's going to kill it! We can't let it live! Not if the rest of us want to survive!" Amethyst's tail was twitching rapidly. Elijah could tell his sister was nervous. 

"But this doesn't make sense," he snapped. How stupid could his sister be? "how did a BUNNY hybrid come from a family of CAT hybrids. It doesn't add up." He lashed his tail. This was all too strange. his baby sister, is a bunny hybrid. But all of the bunny hybrids are dead. So how is she here? Was the genocide not effective?

When the genocide was ongoing, there were rumors that bunny hybrids were taking potions to disguise themselves as cat hybrids. Though, it only changed their appearance. If a bunny hybrid disguised as a cat hybrid had a child, it would still turn out to be a bunny hybrid.

Elijah furrowed his brows. His father must have taken a potion before meeting Elijah's mother. Elijah's mother supports the movement way too much. Besides, Elijah has seen pictures of his mother when she was a child, and he met her parents. But he knows next to nothing about his father's childhood.

He never questioned it before. Why should he? His parents are lame. Besides, his father is a naturally quiet person. Elijah glanced at his father.

Was that a trait bunny hybrids posses? He knew bunny hybrids were timid and quiet and _pathetic_. Those traits fit his father pretty well.

"It doesn't matter how that THING was born! If you are accusing my mate of being a bunny hybrid, then keep your mouth SHUT. Bunny hybrids are disgusting, vile, _pathetic_ creatures, and your father is nothing like that!" Elijah's mother screeched. Elijah's father quickly hushed her.

"This situation is just a bit confusing, that's all." Elijah's father quietly said. Elijah huffed. No, it's not. He already figured it out. His father is clearly a disguised bunny hybrid. How did no one see it?

They're probably all wrapped up about the baby. 

Amethyst kept glancing around the room, as if she expected the Alpha himself to come into the room. "We should get rid of it now. Before we get in trouble." She stammered. Their mother nodded in agreement.

"Um, we should keep her. Just for a while, at least. I would like to spend time with my child before she's...killed..." Elijah's father muttered. Elijah rolled his eyes. Of course the bunny hybrid would want to keep the baby. How has his mother not figured it out yet?

Amethyst opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when her brother shot her a glare. She should keep her mouth shut, and let their mother decide.

Elijah's mother narrowed her eyes. "If you want to waste your time with that disgusting thing, fine. But I want it dead by the end of the week." She growled softly. Elijah wondered what his father was going to say. Was he going to argue with his mate?

Elijah's father dipped his head, his grip on his fragile bunny hybrid tightened. "That's fine by me."

Elijah shot a glanced at his sister. He sure didn't sound like he was okay with it.

~

It's been two days since his younger sister was born, and he has not spent anytime with it at all. His twin keeps pestering him about it, and it's getting annoying. 

"Shouldn't you at least say hi to it? I don't want it here either, but at least TRY to be nice!" She's been saying. Elijah always ignored her. He, like, 12. He has other things to do than talk to a baby who's not even supposed to be alive.

The family was already home, and Elijah's mother hasn't really let her room. She never takes care of the baby. Elijah was a little taken aback from his mother's reaction. Before the baby was born, she seemed so fond of it. Always talking to it in a sweet tone, and muttering about how it'll have a great life in the family.

But, now that the baby is here, and now that his mother knows that the baby is a bunny hybrid, she wants nothing to do with it. She won't feed it, she won't comfort it, she won't even sleep in the same room as it. Elijah's father has been forced to sleep on the couch with his newborn child.

If the baby cries for any reason, Elijah's mother will shout at it, calling it disgusting names, sometimes in a human language that Elijah can't understand. It's annoying.

He doesn't want the thing here either, but he has the decency to not yell at it. 

Elijah shook his head, trying to chase his thoughts away. He flopped onto his bed, and reached for the book resting on his nightstand. Maybe reading will distract him from his bothersome family situation. 

But, of course, things were ruined by his annoying sister. Amethyst had swung open the door to her brother's room. Elijah groaned loudly and turned away from his sister, wrapping his tail around him. "Go away." He snapped.

"Shut up." Amethyst hissed. She leaned over her brother. "You should spend time with our sister. It only has a few more days to live, you know." She said. Elijah rolled his eyes. Is his sister really going to lecture him?

"Why should I? It's going to die soon. Why get attached to it if I'm not gonna see it again?" Elijah sat up and glared at his sister. He wants to be left alone, not deal with family drama. Amethyst huffed. Elijah knew his sister was getting frustrated with dealing with him. He's been acting like this ever since the baby was born.

"Just, because...!" Amethyst stopped mid sentence. She never had a good reason. It was always 'It's the right thing to do!' or 'Just because!'

It's annoying.

"Look, if I say hi to the dumb thing, will you fucking leave me alone?" Elijah snapped. He hates giving in to his sister's stupid ideas, but she's always so persistent.

"Sure. I just want you to talk to it before it dies." Amethyst lashed her tail. Elijah let out another loud groan, rubbing his eyes. How bothersome. He just wants to be left alone. He pushed himself off his bed, and stormed past his twin. Fucking jerk. Can't she just leave him alone? 

Elijah walked down the stairs, making it a point to stomp on every few steps. His sister always got annoyed when he stormed down the stairs. He reached the bottom, and sighed. Can't believe he's actually going to talk to a dumb bunny hybrid. 

He rounded the corner, and looked for his baby sister. Where's the annoying brat. He spotted his father sitting on the recliner, feeding his newborn child. Elijah scoffed. He really didn't want to do this. He considered going back to his room, but he felt Amethyst brush past him as she past him. His sister threw a glare at her brother, and Elijah knew that she was just going to get more annoying if he doesn't do this.

Elijah walked over to his father, narrowing his eyes. His father looked up at his son, and smiled. 

"I'm glad you're here. I would hate it if you didn't even meet your younger sister before she..." His voice trailed off. He clearly didn't want his newborn child to die so soon.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I'm not here because I WANT to. I'm here because I HAVE to." Elijah growled, glaring at his twin.

Elijah's father sighed. He seemed disappointed that his son still seemed aggressive towards bunny hybrids, despite having many talks ever since his younger sister was born.

"So, does it have a name?" Elijah twitched his tail. He doubt it. If it's named, then they will get attached. And if they're attached, they wouldn't want to kill it.

"No." Elijah's father muttered. The baby whined and shoved the bottle she was feeding out of away. Elijah looked down at it. It was so... _small._ Elijah could crush it easily if he wanted to.

Elijah couldn't see it all that well, but he assumed the hair color to be black. The baby was also already growing fur on her small bunny ears. Elijah tilted his head. His younger sister would've probably grown to be a very pretty girl.

Elijah blinked in surprise. Ew. Did he seriously compliment the thing? He's already getting attached, and all he did was look at it. He should get away from it before he actually LIKES it.

Elijah turned away from his father. "I'm going back to my room. Don't bother me about her again." He snapped. He heard his sister inhale sharply, but he ignored it. There's no way he grew attached to his younger sister. There's just no way! All he did was LOOK at her! 

As he walked back to his room, he kept repeating those thoughts. He knew cat hybrids quickly became attached to things, but he didn't know it happened THIS quickly. 

Elijah slammed his door and huffed. It's nothing. This is nothing. This is just like when you look at something really cute, and you get overwhelmed with happiness. This is the same thing. He just thinks he baby looks cute is all. It's not like he likes her or anything.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> * I hope this turned out okay, i'm not the best writer ^^;;


End file.
